Goggles
'Goggles '''is a member of Blue Team. He is the protagonist of the ''Splatoon manga series. He has bested nearly every team he's come across with through the power of luck and stupidity. Appearance As a typical Inkling, Goggles has a rounded face, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. His tentacles and eyes are usually a blue color, as it is his team’s motif, but can change at will. His eyes also appear to get rounder in every manga. He has a light skin tone. In the Splatoon series, he wears his signature gear (the Pilot Goggles) paired with the Armor Jacket Replica and the Hero Runner Replicas. In the Splatoon 2 series, he switches out his Armor Jacket Replica for the Eggplant Mountain Coat. In the Hero Mode arc, he wears the Hero Mode attire with his Pilot Goggles. Goggles usually has a huge grin on his face. Personality Goggles is rather friendly and optimistic, always trying to lift his teammates' spirits and being a good sport after turf wars, no matter the outcome. Even if his opponents act blatantly towards him and his team, he always looks forward to becoming friends with them. He can also be quite silly and scatterbrained, shown by him admitting to mistaking toothpaste for wasabi and pulling down his friends' pants at unconventional times. His jar of pickled plums, the one his grandmother gave him, often finds its way on the battlefield on accident. This unpredictability has been recognised by others, namely Army and Squidkid Jr., to be his strong point. However, at times, he is shown to have a serious side. Trivia * According to Volume 1's Inkling Almanac, he can't hear things such as his alarm clock very well, which may be the reason why he often ignores people or misinterprets what others say to him. This is likely why he is often late to his team's practices. * He's also a restless sleeper, and he often rolls out of bed in his sleep. ** His bio also states that he likes onigiri. * He had the lowest competitive rank in his team, being C- in Splatoon. * Goggles is one of, if not the fastest character in the entire series, as he is able to surpass Aloha and Squidkid Jr. in terms of speed. * The pickled plums Goggles has with him are usually made by his grandmother. * For unknown reasons, Goggles tends to not notice (or even care) when he loses his clothes and continues on naked until someone points it out. * The author of the Splatoon manga drew Goggles in real squid ink in order to promote the manga. * Goggles is one of the strongest characters in the manga, as he's been shown to lift incredibly heavy objects without even breaking a sweat. * Goggles, for whatever reason, has a uncontrollable habit of pantsing people, most often Rider. According to Goggles in the Vs. Team Costume Lovers chapter, his body moves on its own. Goggles was also rather bothered by the fact that Rider's pants had not fallen down during the Square King cup. * Goggles gave Hachi , Nana , Pony, and Afro their new names. * According to Rider, Goggles's strength is so great that it cannot be measured by ranks. * Despite being the main protagonist of the manga, Specs is Blue Team's leader, not Goggles. Gallery Promotional Ch 2 Promotional Art.png|Promotional art for Volume 1's Chapter 2. Blue Team with S4 and Rider.png|Illustration of Blue Team, S4, and Rider. Splatfest (JP) - Champion vs Challenger.png|Art for the Champion vs. Challenger Splatfest. S2 Spy Gear promo.jpg|Blue Team in Sennyu gear. TOP.jpg|Solo shot. Sp0804 03-300x300.jpg|Profile shot. GoggleWEB2-e1528394045108.png|Transparent render. Mecha Gear Goggles.jpg|Goggles wearing the "Mecha Gear" from the winning art contest. In-game Sp0804 01.jpg|Blue Team in Sennyu gear. Sp0804 02.jpg|Front view. Sp0804 10.jpg|Goggles performing a Splashdown. Sp0804 11.jpg|Goggles stuck in enemy ink. Covers Coroika Volume 1 Cover (English).png|Goggles featured on the cover of Volume 1. Coroika Volume 2 Cover (English).png|Goggles and Rider featured on the cover of Volume 2. Coroika Volume 3 Cover.png|Goggles and Gloves featured on the cover of Volume 3. Coroika Volume 4 Cover.png|Goggles, Gloves, and Rider featured on the cover of Volume 4. Y1.png|Goggles, Gloves, Mask, and Emperor featured on Chapter 23's cover. Volume 7 Chapter 15 Cover.png|Hachi and Goggles featured on Chapter 24's cover. DiD25Y0U0AA5vpz.jpg|Blue Team featured on Chapter 25's cover. 62374fda18f5134afa11240074984a18.jpg|Goggles featured on CoroCoro's 2018 September issue. Babby.png|Goggles' 3D render. Splatoon Blue Team Ch 0.png|Blue Team's debut appearance in Chapter 0. Pingy.PNG|Goggles naked. 113M02-26836-462-S49_LIGHT-WASH_FLAT_4.png|Goggles pulling down Rider's pants. E2C63A45-3393-4B0A-8602-D95D4883ECE7.jpeg|Goggles offering a pickled plum to Rider. Splatoon 2 ddd.PNG|Goggles wearing the Sennyu Suit alongside Hachi in Volume 7. X25.png|Goggles helplessly watches his friends get captured. A3FC1D7E-116C-4657-9C19-140F70A80DCF.jpeg|Goggles pulling down Rider's pants. Inkling Almanac Goggles Squid Roster 0.5.png|Thank you message in Volume 1's Inkling Almanac. Goggles Squid Roster 0.png|Goggles' debut appearance in Chapter 0. Goggles Squid Roster 1.png|Goggles' debut appearance in Volume 1. Goggles Squid Roster 1.5.png|Various faces of Goggles. Goggles Squid Roster Hero.png|Goggles as Agent 3. Goggles Salmon Run.png|Goggles' outfit in Volume 6's Salmon Run chapter. Goggles_Octo_Expansion_Senyu_Gear.png|Goggles with the Sennyu Gear worn in the Octo Expansion chapters. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Male